youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master
A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master is a 1988 American slasher fantasy film and the fourth film in the Nightmare on Elm Street series. The film was directed by Renny Harlin and stars with Robert Englund, Lisa Wilcox and Danny Hassel. It is the sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and is followed by A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. The film was released on August 19th, 1988 to generally mixed to positive reviews, grossing over $49.3 million domestically, making it the highest grossing horror film at domestic box office released in the 1980s, and the most financially successful film in the franchise until the release of Freddy vs. Jason. Plot Kristen Parker (Tuesday Knight), Joey (Rodney Eastman) and Kincaid (Ken Sagoes) have been released from Westin Hills Asylum and are now living normal lives and attending high school. Kristen has managed to make some new friends: Alice Johnson (Lisa Wilcox), a young, bright girl and a frequent daydreamer, Sheila Kopecky (Toy Newkirk), a brainy, quiet girl with asthma and Debbie Stevens (Brooke Theiss), a tough girl who hates bugs. She has also found herself a boyfriend, Rick Johnson (Andras Jones), a martial arts enthusiast who is also Alice's brother. Kristen begins to sense that Freddy might not be dead and angers Kincaid and Joey when she pulls them into a dream of Freddy's old house, but they explain the boiler is cold and empty and Freddy is not going to come back. Kincaid's dog Jason suddenly bites Kristen and they all wake up with evidence of the bite reflecting in the real world, but still the boys don't believe that he's coming back. The next night, Kincaid wakes up in the salvage yard where Freddy's bones were buried in the previous film and witnesses as Jason innocently causes Freddy's resurrection. Freddy stalks Kincaid through the yard who fights back by sending cars down on top of him. But Freddy rebounds and traps Kincaid before brutally stabbing him in the stomach, killing him. Meanwhile, Joey falls asleep on his waterbed and is tricked into thinking a supermodel is swimming in it before Freddy emerges and stabs him, drowning him to be discovered by his mother the next day. Kristen is accidentally knocked unconscious when she panics, seeing Joey and Kincaid didn't show up at school and has an encounter with Freddy before being woken by the school nurse at the last minute. She tells Rick, Alice and Dan Jordan, a friend of Ricks whom Alice has a crush on, about Freddy's legend and Alice remembers an old nursery rhyme which is a key in controlling one's dreams. Kristen's mother, Elaine secretly gives her sleeping pills and she escapes to her bedroom where she falls asleep. In her dream, she is at a beach and has a small conversation with a girl making a sand castle. Freddy pops up from beneath the sand and Kristen tries to run away but runs into quicksand and while she is desperately trying to get out, Freddy approaches her and pushes her under the quicksand with his foot. She tries to assert control of her dream, but Freddy destroys the illusion. He forces Kristen to call Alice into her dream, opening up the ability for him to claim other children not from Elm Street. He then throws Kristen into his boiler where she is burned alive in front of Alice's eyes. Before dying, Kristen passes on her powers to Alice, which unintentionally pass through Freddy first. After waking she and Rick go to Kristen's house and find her burning in her room, which devastates them both. The next day, Alice falls asleep in class and accidentally pulls Sheila into her dream as a victim for Freddy but evidence points to an asthma attack after he sucks the oxygen out of her lungs in the nightmare. Rick begins to believe her, but the next day he falls asleep and is drawn into a martial arts-inspired dream. He fights off Freddy, but Freddy cheats and kills him. Alice learns with each death, she gains aspects of her friends' personalities and abilities as well as their dream powers while Freddy collects their souls. She, Dan and Debbie plan an attack on Freddy, but Mr. Johnson keeps Alice in and she falls asleep, inadvertently giving Debbie to him. As Freddy stalks her, Alice and Dan, both caught in a dream, loop the same events again and again before they catch on. Giving Freddy time to turn Debbie into a cockroach and crushing her in a roach motel. Alice tries to run Freddy down in Dan's truck, but she hits a tree in reality and Dan is sent to the emergency room. As Dan is attacked by Krueger after being put under, Alice joins him and they try to escape, but Freddy's injuries to Dan reflect in the real world and the doctors pull him out of his dream. Now alone, Alice faces Freddy with her dream powers, but is outmatched by his experience and immortality. She finally remembers the Dream Master rhyme and turns Freddy's own reflection back at him, allowing his collected souls to revolt and literally tear him apart. Now a husk, Freddy's clothes fall lifelessly to the floor as Alice stands victorious. Some time later, Dan and Alice are dating and both are getting their lives back to normal. As they approach a wishing fountain, Alice thinks she sees Freddy's reflection in the water, which fades as Dan's coin strikes it. Then, they walk off together. Category:Horror Movies Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Movies Category:Live-Action Movies